I suck at titles
by Jiirosensei
Summary: M rating for a reason. Developing plot. Aaya and Kyo have fallen in unlikely love, but to what end? “You know that Akito won’t allow it. You knew it when you began this, but you’re stubborn, and you’re foolish, and you thought you could cheat consequence.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow!" Kyo whimpered. "You said it wouldn't hurt this much, Aaya…"

"Well, to be quite honest," the older man apologized. "I didn't think it would, but my god, Kyonkichi! You're so tight, it makes me feel like a child molester!"

The redhead shifted uncomfortably. "I -nn- don't want to do this anymore…"

"Don't be such a baby." Aaya scolded. "It always hurts a _little_ to begin with, but you'll warm up to it in a minute."

"I'm not a baby!" Kyo grunted. "You jerk, Aaya…" He let the man continue with his ministrations, but with more than a little trepidation. "When… -pant- when is it supposed to start feeling good?" Kyo asked, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Oh… I'd say about now." Aaya smiled dotingly, sliding his hand up to touch the boy delicately.

"Ah!" Kyo's entire body convulsed with the shock of Aaya's touch on his sensitive skin, and then again when the contraction of certain muscles made Aaya's presence very intimately known. "Oh god…" he moaned.

"Hmm… Is that better, Kyonkichi?"

"God, Aaya. This has got to be the most inappropriate time for you to be using that _stupid _nickname!" Kyo spat fearcely.

"Temper." The older Somah boy scolded. "You and my brother are so much alike; no wonder you can never get along…"

Kyo gripped the older man's arms forcefully. "Do _not_ mention that bastard rat at a time like this! What the hell is that matter with you!"

"Well, I certainly apologize, mon beau, I didn't realize how much it would upset you." Aaya stroked the wet fringe of bangs from Kyo's eyes apologetically. "Forgive me?"

"No." Kyo growled stubbornly.

"Not even now?" Aaya asked, kissing the damp brow of the younger boy.

"Grrr…" Kyo continued to growl unhappily.

"Oh, kitten… you won't forgive me?" Aaya brushed his lips gently over Kyo's in a very apologetic kiss. "You won't forgive your Aaya?"

A slight smile twitched at the corner of Kyo's lips. "Well… maybe…"

"Good." Aaya grinned. "Because I want this to be a very enjoyable experience for you." With that, he rocked his hips gently, hiking an elbow under his younger cousin's knee. "How's that?" he purred.

"Ah!" Kyo responded.

"Good." Aaya grinned, continuing the motion, touching all that was sensitive and private. "My God, I can't believe I let you make me wait so long for this." He groaned.

"I -nn- would have made you wait -gasp- longer." Kyo panted. "But… -er- you're a lech."

Aaya was careful to please the younger boy in every way imaginable, a touch here, a nibble there. He wanted the moment to be perfect. He waited until Kyo's breathing had reached a certain pace, and his moans a certain pitch before leaning in gently, brushing his lips against the boy's ear. "This is it, Kyonki- I mean… Kyo. Your first time."

Kyo gasped suddenly as white light exploded in his head and the world seemed to spin out of control. His heartbeat spread down his entire body centering in two specific loacations, his manhood, and Aaya's.

"Oh g-god Aaya… I… -nn-"

"That's right, Baby…" Aaya groaned, joining the boy in climax. "Don't try to talk, just let it all out."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Both sets of eyes opened suddenly to face the doorway where a very scandalized, very pink looking Yuki was standing, wide-eyed and furious.

"Ah… little brother… you have such… excellent timing." Aaya sighed sarcastically.

Without another word, Yuki slammed the door, storming to his own room as quickly as possible.

"Goddamit!" Kyo seethed. "That stupid rat is gonna make this into a big friggin deal! Shit! He's gonna tell Shigure and Tohru… what if…" he blanched. "What if Shigure kicks me out?"

"Hush." Aaya placed a finger delicately to the younger boy's lips before replacing it with his own lips. "I'll talk to him."

"Yuki…" Aaya knocked delicately at the locked door. "Please, Yuki, don't be so mean, let your Aniki in…" ((Aniki - older brother, slangy, relatively Osakan))

"I said go away!" Came the muffled reply. "You are a disgrace! You disgust me!"

"Um… Ayame-san…" Came a timid voice from behind him. "I'm really sorry and I don't mean to interrupt, I really don't but…"

Aaya turned around to face a very flustered looking Tohru Honda. "It's just… will you be staying for dinner? I- I hope I bought enough. Kyo won't come out of his room and I guess Yuki won't either and I don't know when Shigure is going to be home and… would you… would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you very much, Miss Tohru." He beamed at the girl. "Thank you very much, I would love to. As to the others, go ahead and make enough for everyone. I'm sure they'll be coming down."

The door opened suddenly. "Tohru-san?" Yuki poked his head out.

"Oh! Hello Yuki." Tohru beamed. "Are… are you and Kyo-kun having another fight?"

Yuki flushed a little. "No… er… nothing like that. It's… nothing to worry about, thank you. I'll certainly be down for dinner."

"Oh! Okay, that's great." She smiled. "I'll get started right away." With that, she traipsed back down the stairs, obviously a lot more relieved than in minutes prior.

Without a moment's hesitation, Yuki slammed his door, but Aaya, who had grown used to his younger brother's fits of temper, had already taken precaution, stuffing his foot in the door. "Ah ah, Yuki." He grinned. "Steel toed shoes." Before the boy could react, the older sohma forced his way into the room. "Yuki, won't you just listen for a moment? If you don't like what I have to say, then you can kick me out and never speak to me again if it's what you want."

"…Fine." Yuki growled, crossing his arms and turning away, flopping down on the edge of his bed.

Aaya shut the door behind them gingerly and plopped himself on the floor across from the prince. "Yuki… aren't I entitled to happiness?" he asked abruptly.

Yuki blinked. That wasn't all how he had imagined Aaya would be starting out his explanation. He had expected some comic montage about carnal urges and necessary steps to manhood. "Happiness?" he asked a bit coolly.

Aaya nodded. "Yes, Yuki. Happiness. Aren't I entitled to things that make me happy?"

"Like that!" Yuki shot. "Like that display with that… that _cat!_" He was beginning to shake with anger. "So… _sodomy_ makes you happy?" he seethed. "And I'm supposed to, what? Give you my _blessing_?"

Aaya sighed. "What makes you angry, Yuki, that you caught me with a man, or that you caught me with Kyo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Why _was_ he angry?" Yuki stared at the ceiling. It wasn't like he cared about Ayame's affairs. He just didn't want to walk in on them. But then, he had to admit that that wasn't the only reason he was upset. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, and he hated that stupid cat!

How long had this all been going on? They'd done so well to hide it from him… Those days that Kyo missed at school, and then Ayame would coincidentally be visiting from the main house…

Who all knew? Was _he_ the only one that didn't know? Perhaps Ayame didn't trust him to keep the secret from Akito…

He flushed. _What am I, Jealous?_ He scolded himelf. What did he care what Ayame did or who he told? And what did he care about Kyo? If that's the way he wanted to live his life then fine! He could be every bit the freak that everyone said he was! And if they were going to be so careless about it, then maybe they deserved Akito's punishment!

Yuki's eyes went wide. What had he been thinking? No one deserved that… His cheeks colored with shame.

A soft knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Yuki-kun?" It was Tohru. "Supper is ready… if… that is, if you want it."

He yanked the door open.

"Eep!" she jumped.

"Oh! I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized. "I… I just didn't want you to think I wouldn't be coming down."

She flushed. "No, no! It's my fault! I shouldn't have been standing so close to the door."

They exchanged several profuse apologies before finally getting so confused as to who was apologizing for what that the entire ordeal was dismissed.

Outside of the dining room, Tohru tugged gently on Yuki's sleeve. "Um… Yuki…" she began tentatively. "I know it's none of my business, but… Aaya-san… he really does care about you, you know… so even though the two of you are fighting… maybe you could… try to remember that?" she finished meekly.

Yuki sighed. "We're not fighting." He finally replied. "We're just… having a disagreement."

That answer seemed satisfactory, for moments later; they were gathered around the low table, partaking of Tohru's excellent cooking.

"Um… it's been really nice weather lately…" Tohru attempted, trying to break the tension that seemed to have taken tangible form in the room.

Kyo was staring at his plate, Yuki was glaring at Kyo and Aaya seemed to be preoccupied with his fingernails.

Just then, the paper slat slammed open and Shigure allowed himself into the room. "Ah! I've returned in time! My dear Tohru-kun, I was _sooo_ afraid that I'd be missing your delectable cooking. There _is_ enough for me, isn't there?" he almost pleaded.

"Oh, yes!" Tohru leaped up to retrieve another bowl from the kitchen, glad for the excuse to leave. "I made enough for everyone… I think." She added as an afterthought.

"Ah, the sweetness of youth." Shigure babbled, and then paused, looking around the table. "Did someone die?" he asked. "You're all looking rather solemn."

"I'm done!" Kyo slammed his bowl down. "And I'm going to bed! No one better wake me up or else!" With that, he stormed from the room, slamming the paper slat behind him.

"Hmmm…" Shigure mused. "Kyo-kun seems upset. Did you two have a lovers quarrel, Yuki?"

"I'll kill you." Yuki seethed, shoveling the rest of his dinner into his mouth, making a hasty exit before he felt compelled to make good on his threat.

Shigure paused, then turned to Aaya, who was still studying his fingers intently.

"Aaya-chan…" Shigure began. "You wouldn't know why my household is so upset, would you?"

Aaya glanced away, refusing to meet Shigure's eyes. "It's awful of you to accuse me so, Gure-san…" he replied guiltily.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't find a clean bowel so I washed this one for you- ah!" Tohru had returned. "Where… where did everyone go?"

"Early to bed, early to rise." Shigure replied. "The boys seem to have been a bit tired."

"Oh…" she nodded, a bit awkwardly. "Um… I guess I'll go and study for awhile then…"

Shigure nodded. "As you like, Tohru-kun. Thank you for this delicious meal."

"I'm glad you like it." She replied. "Just tell me when you're done and I can finish the dishes for you."

He nodded again, not taking his gaze from Aaya. "Thank you very much. I'll let you know." He waited to hear her footsteps on the stairs before continuing. "Aaya… what did you do?"

Aaya finally sighed, hanging his head. "Gure-san, you know me too well. I fear I have one again driven a wedge in the brotherly bonding of myself and Yuki."

"Well, my fine friend," Shigure replied. "That's nothing out of the ordinary, but why then is Kyo-kun so upset as well?"

Aaya finally met Shigure's gaze. "Because I told him no one would find out." He replied.

"Find out?" Shigure asked.

"About our love affair." Aaya replied nonchalantly.

"Be serious." Shigure scolded.

"I am."

"Psychology, Biology, Physics and… Math." Tohru reviewed as she walked down the hall towards her room. "So I guess I _have _done all of my homework!" She smiled to herself. "Oh my, that's unusual! Hm?" Kyo's door was open and he was laying on his futon, a very wary look on his face.

"Kyo-kun…" she stopped outside of his door.

He looked up.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" she apologized with a bow, hitting her head on the doorframe.

"Ah!" Kyo jumped up. "Watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry!" she apologized, rubbing her head. "You just looked so worried; I thought that you could maybe use someone to talk to. Oh! But if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay!" she panicked. "I don't want to seem pushy!"

Kyo sighed. It was hard to stay mad when she was around. "I'm fine." He replied, but really he wasn't. "But you can come in if you want to."

Tohru smiled, accepting the invitation and Kyo closed the door behind them.

"Nothing's wrong." He said again, defensively.

"Oh, well that's good." She replied, sitting down beside him. "I'm glad."

There was silence.

"And I'm not hiding anything so don't try 'an pry into my business."

"Okay." She continued to smile. "I won't. I promise."

The silence continued.

"Well, what!" he demanded. "Are you just going to sit there!"

"Oh! Should I be doing something else?" She flushed. "Maybe you want help cleaning your room? Or I could bring you a snack!"

"That's not what I meant…" he groaned. "I just… you mean, you don't care at all why I was angry?"

"Oh! I do care!" she replied kindly. "But you said nothing was wrong, so I thought we'd talk about something else."

She'd cornered him. He sunk back to the floor. "What would you think if… I had a terrible secret?" he asked.

She blinked. "Something terrible?"

"Yes." He replied. "But not like… not like my true form, something that… something that _was_ my fault, something that I could control if I wanted to…"

Tohru was silent. She was staring at him, contemplating. "Kyo-kun…" she asked in a trembling voice.

He froze. What did she already know?

"Are you… did you…"

He swallowed hard. Here it came.

"Did you get red marks for missing so much school?"

He stared at her. "Red… marks?" He blinked. "NO I DID NOT GET **RED MARKS**! I SAID IT WAS A **TERRIBLE** SECRET!"

"Oh…" she blinked a few times. "I think it would be terrible to get red marks…"

"Well it's NOT red marks." He growled, sliding back down into a sitting position. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

More silence ensued.

"I would be your friend anyway." She replied. "And try to help you if I could… if you had a terrible secret."

Kyo opened his eyes to look at her.

"My mom told me when I was little that everybody is hiding some terrible secret, something so horrible that they think no one will ever love them if they find out, but, she said, the thing that most people don't understand is that the only reason their secret is so terrible… is because they have to carry it alone."

Kyo stared at her. She was probably right, but… he doubted Kyoko had been talking about him when she'd said it.

"Kyo…" Tohru began again. "I just want you to know that… you can tell me anything that's bothering you. The important things will never change. I'm Tohru and you're Kyo, and I care about you, and that will never change."

"Tohru… I'm-"

"So that would explain why Yuki was being so touchy." Shigure nodded. "You know it has to be quite embarrassing for him." He grinned.

"You letch." Aaya teased. "You're thinking about your next book."

Shigure grinned, then cleared his throat. "Seriously though…you _do_ understand what a big deal all of this is, don't you?" he asked.

"Well it wouldn't be if everyone didn't make such a fuss of it." Aaya pouted.

"Have you thought about Akito?" Shigure asked.

Aaya fell silent. "I've thought… about it."

"And?"

"And… _if_ he should find out… then I don't mind being punished for it."

Shigure paused, formulating his next sentence carefully. "It might not be _you_ he chooses to punish, Aaya-chan… have you thought of that?"

There was a long moment in which Aaya did not reply. "Can I call Hattori?" he asked, sounding like a child.

Shigure grinned. "Fine, call him. Maybe he'll talk some sense into you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hattori sat, pinching the bridge of his nose. Aaya always gave him a headache. "You haven't thought about anything," he scolded, "you never do."

"Tori-san!" Aaya whined. "Don't be mean…"

"Mean?" Hattori raised an eyebrow. "I'm only warning you. If you're really in love, then you've gotten yourself into a real mess."

Aaya pouted. "You should be happy for me. Be happy for my happiness."

"I would," Hattori agreed, "if it weren't destined for failure." He sighed. "You know that Akito won't allow it. You knew it when you began this, but you're stubborn, and you're foolish, and you thought you could cheat consequence."

Shigure watched in amused silence. It wasn't that he enjoyed watching Aaya get scolded… but he really enjoyed watching Aaya get scolded.

"I… didn't think it would ever end up like this." Aaya said seriously, after a moment. "I thought it would be a fun little affair and done with it… but Kyon-chan didn't want that. He made me wait and I got too excited by the challenge to give up the game… and then, before I knew it…" he sighed. "I fell in love with him."

"Ah, so you're pinning the blame on Kyo?" Hattori asked. "Well that's fine, you know that Akito will too."

"Tori!" Aaya whined again. "That's not what I meant!"

"Well you should think about what you say." Hattori lectured. "You know how Akito feels about Kyo. He has no love for the Cat and the boy has no love for him. Should Akito find out about this, Kyo is the one he will punish."

Aaya shifted uncomfortably. "Then we won't let him find out."

"Very optimistic of you." Hattori scoffed. "And I suppose you know what you'll do after…?"

Aaya looked away.

"He graduates in less than two years, Ayame. Do you think Akito will let you visit him in his prison?"

"I don't want to think about that." Aaya whispered.

"You'd better." Hattori scolded. "How will you prepare for it if you don't think about it?" he set his tea cup down. "He's going to break your heart," he predicted, "and you'll do so much worse to him."

Aaya slumped, letting his head rest on the table. "Tori-san… you have such an elegant way of making me depressed." He sighed.

"You do make an easy target." Hattori replied.

"What do they say?" Shigure mused. "The higher you hold yourself, the harder it feels when you're knocked down?"

Aaya lifted his head, glaring at the other man and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Then I must think very highly of myself… because this hurts," he replied quietly.

Shigure sat up a bit straighter, startled. "Aaya… if I'd have thought… I mean, if we'd have known you were serious about all this, we wouldn't have teased you."

"I wasn't teasing." Hattori replied, unrepentant. "I only told you the truth. You should know what to expect, Ayame."

Aaya wiped at his cheek. "I know… You're always right, Tori… but it doesn't change the fact that I've really messed up. What do I do?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"Well, there's really nothing you can do." Hattori replied with a shrug. "You can't make yourself stop loving him and you can't take back the things you've done… just hope you don't get caught."

"Aren't you coming home today, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked after school the next day.

"Uh… no," he replied, a bit flustered. "I'm going to Aaya's shop today…" he flushed a little.

"Oh, that's right!" she smiled. "I almost forgot. Say hello for me."

"Yeah." He agreed, waving his goodbye. It was still a shock to him how well she had taken all of it.

"I'm gay."

"Oh, well that's good."

"What do you mean '_that's good'!_ That's my secret!"

She paused a minute. "That's not so terrible."

"It's.. it's not?"

"Getting red marks would be worse," she decided gravely, "much worse."

A moment later, Yuki had caught up to Tohru, a puzzled look on his face. "Where does he think _he's_ going?" he asked, a note of disgust in his voice.

Tohru shifted her feet uneasily, quickening her pace a little out of nervousness. "Well… he said he was going to visit Ayame-san… today." She replied hesitantly.

Yuki cringed. "They're perverts, both of them," he spat.

"Do you… think so?" she asked politely, trying to keep up her end of the conversation.

Yuki stopped. _Did he? _"Don't you?"

"Well…" she paused. "I - don't necessarily think… so…"

He balked. What could he say? "But… the things they do… don't you think it's immoral? It's worse than Shigure and Aaya! At least they're just pretending!"

"Well…" Tohru contemplated, "It's not really something I'd thought about. I mean… is it really so bad?"

"You didn't see what I saw." The prince argued, desperately trying to win Tohru to his side, although he wasn't really sure he was on his _own_ side. "It's wrong. I think it is."

"No," she agreed. "I don't suppose I did, but… what did you see?"

Yuki flushed. He couldn't _tell_ her. "I… they were together."

She stared at him blankly. "Yes. That's because they love each other… right?"

"They _don't_ love each other." He argued, although he had nothing to back it up, then paused. "Miss Honda… do you… know what sort of things people _do_ when they're in love?"

"Oh! I think so." She smiled, glad to be on a subject she understood. "When people are in love, they want to give nice things to each other and hold hands. Things like that." She beamed, then looked confused again. "Why is that… so wrong?"

Yuki flushed. He couldn't tell her, or _he'd_ feel like the pervert. "Miss Honda… don't you think it's strange for two _men_ to feel that way? To feel the way a man and a woman should?"

"No," she replied evenly. "Is it strange? I don't think love knows such boundaries."

Yuki was caught off guard by her reply. "But… they can't get married; they can't have children; what justification is there for them to be together?"

"They make each other happy." She replied with a smile. "Isn't that what love is for? If not, then what about women who can't have children? Can't they love? And what about people who aren't allowed to marry? What about the Sohma?" She met his eyes. "Can't _you_ love, Yuki?" she asked.

He blinked and then flushed. "But…" he had no argument. Why shouldn't they be happy? Why shouldn't they be in love? Because they weren't! He reasoned, but who was he to decide that?

They walked awhile in silence. "I suppose… you're right." He finally said, but if she was right, if he could truly accept that, then why was he still so upset?

"You Jerk! Why would I wanna wear something like that! It's embarrassing!" Kyo flung the offending article at Ayame. "It's all a big joke to you, isn't it! Dammit Aaya!" He turned to storm out of the door, but was restrained.

"Wait, Kyo, please!" Aaya held fast to his wrist. "Don't be upset. It was only a joke, look." He picked at a seam, pulling out the embroidery "_somebody's gay lover"_, and handed the shirt back to Kyo. "I really did make it for you." He apologized. "I wanted to create something just for you. The embroidery was just a joke, but… I thought you might like the shirt, at least."

'The shirt' was a modified Chinese style tank-top with a high collar and a shortened torso. It was black with red detailing and really brought out Kyo's eyes, Aaya thought.

Kyo stared at the shirt in his hands. "It's…it's fine," he replied, a little embarrassed by his previous reaction. "I'll wear it."

Aaya's eyes lit up. "Will you try it on now?" he begged like an excited schoolboy.

"Right now?" Kyo asked, then catching the look in Aaya's eyes. "Yah… okay."

Once he had changed, Kyo modeled the shirt for Ayame and Mine.

"Oh! It's perfect, Sensei!" Mine cooed. "He looks very handsome."

"Yes… he does." Aaya agreed, transfixed by his thoughts. He had imagined the shirt would look cute on his little lover, but he'd had no idea how much it would affect him to actually see the boy wearing it.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Aaya asked hopefully, stroking Kyo's cheek lightly.

Kyo stared at the ceiling. "No," he replied quietly. "And… I wasn't really before. I just… I thought you were trying to… make a fool of me."

"I would never do that." Aaya replied. Then after a moment, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Kyo shook his head. "I can't. Not tonight."

"I just meant… to cuddle, not anything else." Aaya explained.

"That's not why." Kyo brushed off Aaya's concerns. "I have to write an essay for school tomorrow."

"Ah…" Aaya couldn't help but be relieved. He hadn't really been able to talk to the boy since… everything, and he had begun to worry that maybe Kyo wasn't happy about it. He didn't want to think he'd done anything to make Kyo unhappy. "Well… you should probably go, then… so you can finish on time." He said reluctantly.

"Yeah…" Kyo agreed, but made no move to leave.

Aaya rolled onto his side to study the boy. Kyo was staring at the ceiling, his cheeks slightly pink as he continuously tried to swallow a lump in his throat.

"Do you… want me to kiss you?" Aaya asked slyly.

"… I don't care." Kyo replied. "You can if you want to." But his blush deepened, telling Aaya that he _did_ care.

The snake grinned, leaning over the boy, his hair falling like a silver curtain around them. He gazed into Kyo's ginger-colored eyes for a long moment before leaning in.

He brushed his lips over the boy's, flicking his tongue out to taste Kyo's breath. He placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Kyo's mouth before matching his lips to the boy's, kissing him softly.

Kyo nervously allowed his lips to part, letting Aaya deepen the kiss. He could taste the older man's breath and smell the cleanness of his hair and the sweat of his skin, and he shivered as his rival's older brother moaned gently into his kiss. It wasn't the first kiss they had shared, but the first since they'd made love. Kyo wasn't sure he was ready to do it again. He wasn't sure if he'd been ready to begin with, but he also wasn't sure if he could resist, should Aaya ask him to. It felt so good to be loved, to be touched by someone, anyone. He had never allowed himself to even dream of such things, knowing what he was… knowing that he was… a monster.

"Wait!" he gasped, pushing Ayame away from him. "Wait…"

"What's wrong?" Aaya asked, concerned and slightly out of breath.

Kyo looked away, embarrassment in his eyes.

Aaya recognized that look and cupped Kyo's face, turning it to face it. "Don't think about that." He told him. "I don't."

Kyo jerked away a little harshly. "Well you should," he spat, "Because it's not going to change."

"I don't care." Aaya replied calmly. "I don't want it to."

Kyo chanced a look back at the man. "That's stupid," he told him. "Of course you want it to change. I'm… disgusting. Don't tell me you're not afraid of it."

"I am." Aaya agreed. "I'm afraid that it hurts you, but without it, you wouldn't be Kyo. You wouldn't be the boy I love."

"How can you say that, Ayame?" Kyo demanded. "You don't have to pretend this is anything more than it is."

Aaya flinched, hearing his formal name. "Kyo…" he asked quietly. "Are you pretending?"

Kyo glared at him. "Of course I'm not!"

"Then…" Aaya sat up, offended. "How dare you question me?"

Kyo sat a minute, surprised by Ayame's response. "But…" he protested. "You're not… a monster."

"Yes I am!" Aaya hissed angrily. "I am a monster you couldn't even _imagine!_ I am the sort of monster who cares only for himself! I am the sort of monster that stands idly by while his own brother is abused! I am the sort of monster that dares to put his lover at risk for his own selfish needs. I am the _worst_ kind of monster!"

Kyo sat blinking for a minute. He really didn't know how to respond, and he certainly hadn't expected Aaya to get angry. He cleared his throat, then leaned forward, kissing Aaya softly. "I'm not pretending," he said quietly. "I love you… Aaya."

Aaya smiled, all of his anger melting away. "Good." He replied almost giddily. "You'd better. I made you a shirt."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo settled in at the low table in his room to begin writing his report. It was late and he hadn't even started it yet. He cracked open the book, scanning the first few pages. Japanese classics. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Waited until the last minute, ne, stupid cat?"

Kyo jerked his head up to face the direction of the insult. Yuki was standing about a foot from his table, his arms folded, sneering down at him with that superior look. One good punch to the nose would wipe that look right off his face, Kyo thought. "What the hell are you doing in my room!" he demanded, readying himself for a fight.

Wordlessly, Yuki dropped a small stack of papers on Kyo's desk.

"… What the hell's that?" he asked.

"My report," Yuki replied in a bored tone. "… you can copy it… if you want to."

Kyo glowered at him. "What makes you think I need to copy _your_ stupid report?"

Yuki shrugged, then turned to leave. Kyo blinked. He wasn't even going to fight?

"Hey! Stupid rat!" Kyo called after him.

Yuki spun around, glaring. "_What_?"

Kyo stared a minute. "… Thanks."

Yuki blinked, a bit surprised, then grunted in reply, exiting the room.

Kyo walked into the cafeteria at lunch time, scoping out a good place to sit. Where were the others? He spotted them at a table towards the back of the room. They'd all agreed to buy lunch today, as Hana insisted that Tohru was becoming overworked from making their obento's every morning. (obento: a boxed lunch. Usually comprised of rice, pickled vegetables and other small portions, like fried eggs and things.)

Kyo ordered Tempura Udon (Noodle soup dish with fried shrimp) and carried his tray to the back table. He sat his tray down and broke his chopsticks apart. The left side was bigger than the right… that figured. (A/N: in Osaka, it is said that when you break your chopsticks apart, if the left side breaks bigger, you will be smarter than your life partner. If the right side breaks bigger, they will be smarter than you. It is very lucky to get them to break exactly even. This is kind of a girly thing to do, so it's funny that Kyo would even think about it. .)

He glanced up, suddenly feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up as if someone were watching him.

"Tohru?"

She was staring at him, wide-eyed, looking extremely shocked and embarrassed. Kyo looked between the occupants of the table. Uo was laughing raucously, Hana was glaring venomously, nothing unusual there. Yuki was covering his face in that 'tension headache' sort of way and Haru was…. Haru was _smirking. _That didn't bode well.

"What?" he demanded, his hackles rising. "What the hell is that smile all about?" he demanded. "And why does Tohru look dumber than usual?" he'd said it before he could catch himself, but luckily, the insult went mostly unnoticed in the current level of confusion.

Haru's grin only widened.

"You better wipe that cocky grin off your face before I do!" he threatened. He was beginning to get the feeling he was the butt of some joke.

"Tohru asked me a question." Haru replied amusedly.

"She didn't ask _you,_" Yuki finally contested, "She just asked and _you_ were the only one crass enough to answer!"

Haru blinked, feigning offence at Yuki's reply. "I was only trying to help." He explained, unapologetically.

Kyo was now thoroughly confused. "What did she ask?" he demanded.

To this, Uo burst into another fit of laughter. "Oh God, this is rich!" she gulped, trying not to suffocate. "She… she asked what two men who are in love do differently than a man and a woman who are in love, and he _told_ her!" she sniggered into her handkerchief.

Kyo's attention snapped back to Tohru. _Oh dear lord…_ this was more embarrassing for him than any of them knew. "Stop it!" he snapped at her. "Stop thinking about it!" his face flushed a quick red.

"Then…" she stammered, "It's true then… what Hatsuharu said…"

Kyo's flush only deepened. "Dammit Haru! Why do you tell her things like that!"

Haru shrugged. "She asked."

"You know she didn't mean for you to tell her _that!_" he growled.

Haru grinned. "You're taking this all pretty personal, Kyo. Something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

Kyo's eyes widened and both he and Tohru blushed even deeper. "Shut up! You stupid cow! I'll fight you right here!"

Haru laughed. "I don't feel like fighting. Besides, Kyo, you're a lover, not a fighter, right?"

"I'll kill you!" Kyo seethed, trying to leap over the table, but being restrained by Yuki.

"_Knock it off!"_ he hissed in his cousin's ear. "_He doesn't know, so don't be such a fool_."

Kyo allowed himself to be pulled back. "Whadda you care?" he mumbled.

"Ayame's my brother," he mumbled in return, "I do care, so shut up."

Kyo sat in defeat, stuffing his mouth with noodles before he had the chance to fill it with his foot.

"Well, are we going home?" Kyo demanded after school.

"Oh, I… aren't you going to visit Ayame?" Tohru asked, then, "Not that you have to tell me anything! I mean, it's not that I want to know anything _about_ that! Er… I mean, not that there's anything _wrong_ with it, but… I."

He tapped her in the head with his fist. "I get it." He cut her off. "No. Aaya's busy today. He got a big order in this morning. He glanced around. Where's Yuki?"

She glanced up. "Oh… he had a student council meeting. He said he'll be home later."

"Ah." He replied, unconcerned. "Shall we go then?"

She nodded, continuing to look at her feet.

After about a quarter mile of silence, Kyo was getting fed up. "Quit it, alright? Just forget that stuff that Haru said!"

Tohru fidgeted with her bag. "Okay," she replied, making no effort to divert her thoughts.

Kyo sighed. "Fine, go ahead, ask whatever you want to."

She glanced up. "Oh! You don't have to! I mean, I just, I …. Do you… _really_ do those things, Kyo-kun?"

He flushed crimson. "Sometimes," he finally replied.

She nodded. "So… when Ayame-san comes over and… you go to your room right after dinner and…"

"I said _sometimes_!" he growled.

"Ah…" she replied. "But… it doesn't sound very… I mean, I don't think it would be…"

"Well it is," he snapped. "Deal with it."

"Oh! Yes…" she trailed off, continuing to stare at her feet.

"I'm not a pervert!" he defended. "It really does… I mean, _everybody_ thinks so."

"Everybody?" she asked with a squeak.

"Yah," he repeated. "Everybody."

A pause.

"Like Shigure," he continued, "and… and Hattori." (A/N: Kyo really doesn't know one way or the other about Hattori, he's just looking for common ground)

"Hattori?" she looked up, shocked.

He nodded. Good, at least she was looking at him again. "Yah. Hattori. Lot's of people. Haru… Yuki, maybe."

"Yuki!" her eyes went wide.

"Sure," he replied. "Why not?"

"I don't think _Yuki_ would…"

He shrugged. "Who knows…"

"So…" she paused. "Is this something… about being a Sohma-?"

"No!" he cut her off. "Other guys do too!"

"Other boys?" she asked. "Like?"

"Well…" he thought a moment. "Like David Bowie, or Miyavi… or Kimura Takuya."

Her face paled. "Ki- Kimura Takuya?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Well… _maybe_ not Kimura…" (A/N: Kimura Takuya is the lead singer of a band called SMAP and is considered by most Japanese girls to be the hottest thing since sliced bread, hence, Tohru was about to pass out thinking that Kimura Takuya might be into gay sex. Also, Miyavi is an alternative singer)

Tohru sighed in relief. "Not Kimura…" she repeated.

Kyo couldn't help but chuckle.

She glanced up to him.

He shook his head apologetically. "Does it really… bother you?" he asked. "That I might like something like that?"

She thought a moment, then shook her head. "It's just… it makes me feel like you're so much older than me… like you know so much more…"

To this he laughed outright. "Yah, sure!" he shook his head.

"I'm serious!" she protested. "I just… I don't want to lose my friend."

Kyo stopped in his tracks. That was… one of the nicest things that anybody had ever… "You won't." he assured her. "I'm not going anywhere. It won't change who I am."

She thought a minute. "Okay," she finally agreed. "So are you the Uke then?" (A/N: Uke means bottomsies, Semei means Topsies.)

Kyo blanched. "You can't ask me that!"

"Oh," she paused in thought. "But you said I could."

"Well… well I'm not going to answer!" he sputtered. "How much did Haru tell you!"

"We're home!" Kyo called, kicking his shoes off at the entrance to Shigure's house. "Hey, pervert! You here?" There was no reply. "Hm… maybe he's with Hattori…"

He turned around to face a very white looking Tohru. "Not like that!" he quickly explained.

She sighed again. This was going to give her a heart attack. Kyo just knew it. He pushed open the door to the dining room and came face to face with none other than…

"Akito?" his face paled, his muscles grew tense. What was Akito doing in their living room? He had _never, **never** _visited Shigure's house before! Shigure was sitting across from him at the low table, and Hattori beside him. Wordlessly, Kyo shoved Tohru back, glaring daggers at her, hoping she would get the message and go for a walk or something.

She took a step back, unsure, before turning and exiting the house without a sound.

Akito glanced up, catching site of Kyo. "Well, well…" he smiled, a smile that never reached his eyes. "Speak of the devil…" he toyed with the word cockily. "We were just discussing you."

Kyo stiffened, glancing quickly between Hattori and Shigure. They both seemed relatively relaxed, no cause for alarm… yet.

"Are you enjoying it, Kyo?" he asked quietly. "Your last two years of freedom?"

Kyo averted his eyes.

"It will be good, you know," he smirked, "to have you at the main house where we can… take better care of you. It will be better for you." He shifted, practically laying on Hattori. "Shigure says that you haven't been a bother… but I know he lies. He's too good to you… for what you are."

"Are you done with me?" Kyo asked huskily.

Akito narrowed his eyes before turning away, acknowledging him only with a wave of dismissal.

Kyo stepped out of the room, reaching to close the door behind him, but was momentarily stayed.

"Ayame visited me today…"

He froze.

"He came to see how I was. You don't come by nearly enough, Shigure."

He allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief.

In the entrance, Kyo slipped his shoes back on, intending to go find Tohru and keep her as far from Akito as possible until he left.

"Not here? What do you mean he's _not here_?" Ayame asked in shock. "Where else would he _be_?"

"He went out with Hattori-san awhile ago." The older woman shrugged. "I thought maybe they were going to Shin-chan's house…"

_Shigure's?_ Surely Akito would have no reason to go _there_! Aaya ran his fingers through his hair uncomfortably. "Well… thank you," he replied, a mask of light-heartedness. "I suppose I'll catch him some other time. Do tell him I stopped by, I'm sure he'll be sad to have missed me."

After saying his goodbyes and exiting the main grounds, Aaya sprinted towards his cousin's house. He knew he shouldn't overexert himself for fear of transforming in public, but some things were more important. What did Akito know? And more importantly, where was Kyo?

Passing the high school, Ayame decided to take a short-cut through the woods. How lost could he get? He and the rest of the trio had played there as children, after all...

Aaya sprinted along a narrow path worn by decades of Sohma children and past a tree he and Shigure had once become stuck in until Aaya had become cold enough to transform and slither down for help. Lost in his musings, Ayame didn't notice the form obstructing the path until it was too late…

"Eep!"

"Ooph!"

-_POOF!_-

"… Ayame-san?" Tohru reached down to pick up the little, white snake. "I thought… Kyo-kun said you had something to do today… but it is a pleasure to see you! And, Oh! I'm so sorry about this!" she made to gather his clothes from the dirt. "I'll wash them, I promise."

"Oh, it's no trouble, Tohru-kun." He flicked his tongue, tasting the air. Where was Kyo? He couldn't smell him at all… "Are you alone out here?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes," she replied. "Are you… heading to Shigure-san's house?" she asked politely.

"I was," he replied, "But where's Kyo?"

She bit her lip nervously. "He's… still at the house. Ayame-san… you shouldn't go there right now," she warned. "Akito-san is there."

Just as he'd feared.

Tohru could feel the snake's scaled body tense around her wrist. "Are you worried about him?" she asked, sympathetically.

"He'll be alright," he decided. He had to… what could Akito do at Shigure's house? "What about Yuki?" he asked, suddenly wrought with panic. "He isn't there, is he!"

She shook her head. "He had a student council meeting today. He won't be home until much later." She could feel the snake relax a bit. "Ayame-san…" she asked tentatively. "Aren't you afraid that he'll find out… about Kyo and yourself?

"That is precicely what I am afraid of," he admitted. "If Akito should see me, I'll tell him that I have come to visit with Yuki…" he seemed very troubled… well, as far as Tohru could tell. It was difficult to read a snake's emotions.

"You really… love him, don't you?" she asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" he replied dramatically. "Although, it would be difficult to conceal a love as great as mine."

Tohru smiled. "That's very romantic, Ayame-san. When did… I mean, when is it that you first realized?"

He thought a moment. "That is a complicated question, Tohru-kun." He took another moment to think. "You see, I loved Kyo before I even realized it, I think."


	5. Chapter 5

Dear friends and readers, I'm very sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I WILL post soon. I promise. You see, first, I had my finals, now I am having surgery... x.x When it is all done, though, I will be posting big time! Please keep in touch. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to type my email adress, so I won't, but it's under my profile. Please email me and I will email you back when I have posted again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(flashback)**_

Kyo paced the length of the sidewalk in front of the store, and then paced back. He stopped, waited, then paced some more. _Curiosity and the Cat_, he thought bitterly, but only because it was all too true.

Ayame's shop. He'd gotten to thinking about it the other day, and now he couldn't get it out of his head. What kind of a shop would Ayame own? He paced to the corner one last time before finally facing the entrance. _It's silly to be afraid of a shop._ He thought, and it was, but then again, this was Ayame… He paused, considering that thought. He had no basis for such an opinion. In fact, he really had no idea what sort of person Ayame was, really. He was Yuki's brother, sure, so that didn't exactly put him on Kyo's A-list, but then again, Yuki hated him, so he couldn't be _all_ bad… Not that it mattered one way or the other. It wasn't as if Kyo intended to make _'friends'_ with him or anything. It would really be pointless. What was the use of going through the motions, pretending to make a life for himself, when in the end, his fate had already been decided?

But none of that mattered. The shop didn't fit in to that equation, and he couldn't help but be curious. So the choices left to him were few. He could ask someone about the shop, but fearing the worst, he'd decided against such an embarrassment, he could spend the rest of his days in curiosity, letting such a trivial matter have more power over him than his own will, or he could just go in.

Finally choosing the later, the boy took a deep breath, pushing the heavy curtain aside and stepping into the shop.

From ceiling to floor, the room was draped in skeins of fabric. Racks of hangers sported a variety of outfits from maid uniforms to bridal gowns. What sort of people would shop in a store selling such outfits? He wondered, but wasn't allowed the luxury for long as he was soon greeted by a bubbly "Irasshaimase! Welcome, don't be shy! Whatever your dreams, let us make them a reality!"

He blinked at the girl in front of him. "Dreams?" he asked dumbly. "What's that s'posed to mean?" But again, fortune persisted to keep the boy in the dark as a very familiar voice keened from the back room.

"Mine This is the _wrong_ type of material! I specifically told them _taffeta_! …I did tell them taffeta, didn't I? Oh! This is why I leave the ordering up to you! I'm simply _awful_ at it! What on earth do they expect me to do with fourteen yards of rose velvet?" So saying, he stepped into the main parlor, the aforementioned velvet draped about his bare shoulders, and a positively desperate pout on his face.

Kyo swallowed hard as both his heart and stomach tried to take lodging in his throat and his wicked mind gave him _several_ ideas for that velvet.

"Kyonkichi!" Ayame chirped, surprised at his visitor. "I can't believe you'd come here to see me!" with that, he grabbed the boy into an overzealous embrace, pressing Kyo to his bare chest and all that velvet.

Kyo flushed, pushing out of the older man's arms instantly. "Knock it off!" he spat. "I didn't come to see you! I just wanted to-"

"Oh my!" Ayame beamed. "Do you mean to tell me that there is some way we can serve to make your dreams come true? Some adolescent fantasy you've come to request, tailor-made by yours truly-"

"No!" Kyo shouted, now a furious shade of red. "I'm not interested in your filthy job! I was just-" he paused, not wanting to say it. "Well I was… I mean…" he looked at his feet in embarrassment. "Curious." He finally finished.

There was a long pause, in which Ayame took it upon himself to truly examine the boy for the first time.

He was much taller than Ayame had remembered, a head taller than the last time he'd seen him, at least. His hair was still that dreadful orange, but… it seemed very soft, like a baby's hair. Ayame couldn't help but wonder if it was. The young man was still sporting a summer's tan, but then again, maybe it wasn't all to the summer's credit. Ayame couldn't remember, but had he ever really looked at the boy? Either way, he couldn't help but admit, that blush across his cheeks was rather becoming, and he felt something stirring inside in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time, not since his own days of youth.

"Oh, well if that's all," he finally replied, "Then you should have just said so." He slumped, letting the material slide to the floor in a heap. "Well at least stay for some tea, I've just got some imported spiced chai from Beijing, and it's simply to die for."

Kyo would have protested, would have said that he was too busy, or would have said nothing at all and simply turned and left, but he was already being muscled into the kitchen before he'd had a chance to process the request. Ayame had a way with words. Not like some men do, not in a charming way, more confusing. He would ask a question in as many words as possible so that before you'd had the chance to figure out the question, he'd have already answered it for you and there really wasn't much left to say about it. Kyo found himself pondering this as he sat at the low, skirted table.

"A kotatsu?" he blurted. "It's only September."

Ayame turned around a moment, cocking his head to the side. "I don't like the cold." He told him with a little shiver. "I don't like it at all."

That's right. Kyo had forgotten; Ayame was the snake. Any extreme of temperature was more than the man could bear. For a second, he felt pity for the older Sohma… just for a second.

"So what do you do when it _really_ gets cold?" Kyo asked, trying to make conversation.

Aaya turned to glance over his shoulder. "Do you really want to know?" he asked, a devious glint in his eye.

Kyo swallowed, no longer sure he did. "I… er… that's…" he felt his face flush slightly, imagining ways that one might keep warm, ways that _Ayame_ might keep warm…

Aaya grinned. "I sleep with hot water bottles in my bed." he replied, "What were _you_ thinking, Kyonkichi? Don't tell me you were being a pervert."

"I was not!" Kyo sputtered, now thoroughly annoyed. "You're the one who started sayin' suggestive things! Dammit! I'm outta here!" he made to leave, but Ayame rushed quickly to his side.

"Don't be upset!" he pleaded, trying not to smile. "I won't tease, just stay for tea. I can't drink it all myself, and I really don't want it to go to waste."

The younger boy froze, he could imagine he felt the soft skin of Ayame's bare chest through his thin school shirt. Kyo grumbled, but allowed himself to be seated. "Well, put a shirt on or something!" he spat, blushing furiously.

Ayame glanced down at himself as though noticing for the first time. "Oh," he commented, "Do you think I should?"

"What kind of question is that!" Kyo growled. "Of course you should! People don't just walk around without a shirt!"

Ayame cocked his head to the side, twirling a lock of silver hair around his fingers. "Martial artists do." He remarked.

"Well you're not a martial artist!" Kyo spat.

"I know Aikido." Ayame retorted. ((A/N Aikido is a defensive martial art for smaller or weaker people wherein the martial artist uses his opponent's weight against him.))

"Well you don't have the _body_ of a martial artist!" Kyo argued, before he could stop himself.

Ayame paused, sliding to his knees in front of the boy. "What sort of body… _do_ I have?" he asked in a sultry pout.

The younger man could feel his chest constricting, and he chastised himself as his eyes strayed over the older man's body. "Like… like an actor." He panted out.

"Really?" Ayame purred. "Do you think so?"

"Yah…" Kyo swallowed, "But… like an Onnagata." He had meant it as an insult, but he couldn't make it stick. ((A/N Onnagata is a term from Kabuki theater, where men play all the roles. Onnagata refers to a male actor who plays only female roles.))

"_Oh?"_ Ayame asked quietly, leaning in, slowly closing the distance between them. Just then, the kettle erupted into a frantic whistling, jerking them from the moment. Ayame moved quickly to his feet, retrieving the kettle and delicately pouring two cups.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Kyo glanced up at the older man and started. He wasn't sure but… there seemed to be two little pink spots coloring the man's cheeks.

Kyo reached quickly for the tea, wanting an excuse for his own flushed face, but Ayame's hand rested gently on his, staying his action.

"It'll be hot." Ayame warned. "Best to wait a minute."

The hand was cool and soft, and would become the kindling for many sleepless nights and tormenting dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

_**-scene-**_

"Come back some time," the older man intoned. "It was fun."

"Yah, sure." Kyo mumbled, scuffing his shoes nervously against the pavement. "Thanks… for the tea." With that, he rushed hurriedly towards the train station. There were too many thoughts competing for dominance in his mind and he didn't want to look the fool.

"Mmm…" Ayame sighed, shaking his head. "I haven't felt like that in years." He raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. The boy excited many emotions within him that had long been dormant. Emotions he hadn't known he could ever feel again. "Could be fun." He thought aloud.

_**-scene-**_

It had been more than a week since Kyo's sudden and unexpected visit, but he hadn't been back. In fact, nothing of note had happened. Ayame lay on his back on the showroom floor, blowing boredly at the feathers on a crimson boa.

"Boss… don't you want to sew anything today?" Mine asked tentatively.

"Nnnm." He groaned, rolling over to stare at the wall. "Nothing ever happens." He complained. "I'm too depressed to create."

The girl paused. "Well, why don't you go out for awhile, get some fresh air. It might do you some good." She suggested.

Ayame knit his brow, considering it. "Yes." He finally decided, leaping to his feet with renewed vigor. "I think I will! I shall pay a visit to my dear cousin, Gure-san." He grinned wickedly. "He won't be expecting me at all."

"That's the spirit, sir!" Mine chimed.

Without much ado, the man departed his shop, sun umbrella held high to protect his delicate skin from the sun's harsh rays. _It would be nice,_ he thought, _to be able to feel the sun for awhile, like everyone else…_ But he knew that he couldn't. He would regret it as soon as the sickness set in, and he'd receive the scolding of a lifetime from Hari. He sighed. "Well, Gure will chear me up." But again, he was wrong.

"He… isn't home?" the platinum haired man intoned dissapointedly.

"No, Ayame-san. I'm so sorry!" the young brunette apologized profusely. "Shigure-san said that he wouldn't be back until late. He's gone to visit with Akito, but you're more than welcome to come in for tea." She offered as a hopeful consolation.

He sighed dejectedly, but nodded his appreciation, allowing her to lead him to the sitting room. Upon entering the room, however, his spirits were instantly lifted. "Kyonkichi!" he chimed. "Why, I didn't expect you'd be home!"

The orange head shot up from the book the boy was reading in surprise, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Don't call me that!" he spat defensively as Tohru scurried off to ready tea and snacks.

"I do apologize," the older man drawled remorsefully. "I meant no offense." He tilted his head to the side in a demure gesture, his sheen of silver hair sliding lightly over his shoulder, revealing the porcelain skin of his neck above the high collar of his jacket.

Kyo swallowed thickly, turning back to his book. "Don't you get hot in that kind of outfit?" he spat. "It's not like anybody cares what you look like in this heat!"

"I don't have a choice." Ayame replied softly.

"Hn?" Kyo looked up again, startled by the tone of the older man's voice.

"My skin is far too delicate." The man explained. "The touch of the sun would be like poison. I'm practically vampiric." He lamented.

"I… I didn't know that." Kyo offered as a gruff apology. "Well… don't you get sick if you get too hot anyway?"

"Yes." Ayame replied. "It's a tedious game, trying to maintain the right balance."

"Well you're inside now, so you could… take that off." He offered embarrassedly.

"Not really." Ayame replied with a sigh.

"Why the hell not?" The redhead spat, frusterated.

The older man looked away embarrassedly. "Because I'm not really wearing anything under it… and you don't like it when I don't wear a shirt."

Kyo blinked. "Dammit, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You… you can wear one of my shirts."

"Really?" Ayame's eyes lit up. "That wouldn't bother you? You're far too kind!"

"Just shut up, don't make a big deal about it. Come on." He mumbled, leading the way to his make-shift bedroom.

The older man sat on the edge of Kyo's bed while the boy rummaged through a trunk of clothes. "Try this." He ordered, tossing a red tank top at the man. "And you'd be a lot cooler if you'd tie that hair up."

"Hm? You think so?" The silver haired man mused, studying one of his silken locks. "Do you have anything I could… tie it with?"

The boy looked around, finally settling on a handkerchief on the top of his dresser. "This." He told him, holding it out.

"Could you do it?" the man all but whispered. "It would be easier for you to reach.

Kyo swallowed, lowering his hand as the man began to unbutton his thick jacket. "Kay." He replied in a clipped voice, dragging his eyes away from the sliver of tepid flesh appearing at the man's neckline.

Once Ayame had changed into the tank top, Kyo stood behind him, lacing his finger through the thick, silver mane and lightly combing it back into a ponytail. The curls at the base of the man's neck were damp with sweat and it made the younger boy shiver. He quickly tied the hankerchief, removing his hand and clearing his throat. "Well… that should do it, just-" he was cut short as a porcelain hand fastened around his wrist.

Ayame fixed the boy with a piercing stare, studying his visage with amber eyes.

"Wha- what are you…" Kyo trailed off, feeling slightly numb and empty-headed.

A slight smile graced the older man's lips as he reached out with his free hand, brushing his knuckles lightly against the boy's jaw.

The hand was cool and soothing as it passed over Kyo's hot skin, and though he wanted to resist, he didn't. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he was pulled into the older man's lap, his knees on either side of Ayame's hips.

"A- Aya…" he managed to pant out before his lips were captured in a torrid kiss. The man slid his practiced tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring and teasing in an almost scholarly way, nipping lightly at Kyo's bottom lip before pulling away.

Kyo's face was a deep shade of crimson, and his eyes held a terrified look. "Why did you do that?" he demanded.

"You liked it." Ayame replied, ignoring the question. "You've been wanting me to do that all week."

"I-I… knock it off, you're full of crap." Kyo tried to pull away, but for all his complaints of feebleness, the man was quite strong.

"_I've_ been wanting to do that all week." He continued. "Kyo, why fight it. If it feels good, just enjoy it. Don't worry about being embarrassed. No one has to know." He gave the boy a winning smile and Kyo found himself being pulled back into those strong arms and down onto the bed.

He shivered as the older, much more experienced man ran his hands up and down the length of his body, squeezing or rubbing to elicit desired responses, but when Ayame's hand suddenly plunged beneath his waistline, he pulled away hurriedly, panting. "N-not that!" he stammered. "I don't want to do anything like that!"

"Shhh. It's okay." Ayame promised. "I won't do anything you don't want me to. Here." He smiled. "You put my hands… wherever you want them."

"Huh? Uh…" Kyo blushed. "That's… that's stupid."

"Why?" Ayame asked kindly. "Because you don't know, or because you _do?"_

Kyo swallowed, finally conceding, sliding back into the man's arms, allowing himself to be held. "But just this." He mumbled. "I don't want to do any of that other stuff."

Ayame chuckled. "Yes, lovely. Whatever you want."

_**(end flashback)**_

"So you see," The snake concluded. "Though my intentions were not pure initially, it wasn't long before I changed the entire nature of my game."

"O-oh." Tohru replied feeling as though she _might_ have just been a victim of TMI. "Kyo!" she called out, relieved to see the boy heading towards them.

"Ah!" Ayame exclaimed, suddenly turning back to his original form.

"Eep!" Tohru turned away quickly, shielding her eyes.

The silver haired man pulled the youth to him, pressing a sultry kiss to his mouth. "I was so worried about you." He confessed.

The redhead pushed him away annoyed. "Put some clothes on before you do that!" he spat. "I swear to god, you have no decency!"


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe I did that! Oh my god! I saved a chapter of "Dizzy" to this one! I am so sorry! -humble bow-


End file.
